One Worthy As Leader
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: See how the presence of Uzumaki Boruto slowly changes the Hyuuga clan. Side story to I Am Boruto Uzumaki and I Am Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

This was a story I wrote due to the fact that I wanted to put them into put them into I am Boruto Uzumaki and I am Hyuuga, but did not have the opportunity. I do hope that the chain of events do coincide with my original pieces. But if not the original Anime is guilty of the same thing anyway.

Do not own Naruto.

00000000000000000

Hiashi sat as he looked down at the little miracle in his arms. His first born grandchild Boruto. Just born and already bearing a striking resemblance to his father. Hiashi was extremely proud, regardless that his grandson did not have the Byakugan.

**5 Years Later...**

Boruto looked across at Ko in confusion. He walked over by Ko who was kneeling before him. He then began looking around him.

" You drop something?" Boruto asked.

Ko looked at him confused. " I didn't. Why do you ask?"

" Why are you on your knee?" Boruto asked.

Ko sighed with a smile. " Only to show proper respect Boruto-sama."

" Oh! Well you don't have to do that." Boruto said.

Ko continued smiling. " Very well."

**Later...**

Hiashi walked along with Boruto down the hallway. They had just finished an intense training session.

" C'mon Jii-san I'm starving!" Boruto whined.

" Not to worry Boruto, we won't miss lunch." Hiashi smiled.

" How I do feel for Hiashi-sama." They heard a voice say. Hiashi and Boruto listened as 2 elders conversed. " Having to deal with that loser grandson of his all day."

" Hai, I think he's gotten a little soft-hearted in his later years. He most likely is doing this as some form of charity, but he's really doing that boy an injustice. He'll never be a good Juu-ken fighter without the Byakugan, it's been a year now, how long will it take for him to realize the boy can never fight on a Hyuuga level?"

Hiashi immediately looked down at his grandson who was staring down at the floor seemingly disheartened. The sight of this made Hiashi see red.

" And to think that boy was named in honor of Neji. What an insult to his memory."

As Hiashi was about to enter the room to give the elders a piece of his mind he was stopped by his grandson.

" Jii-san..." Boruto grabbed his sleeve. " Let's go train some more..."

" I thought you were starving." Hiashi said.

" We can eat later, I just wanna train." Boruto said.

Hiashi reluctantly followed after his grandson, but he would make sure not to forget this moment.

Later Hiashi watched as Boruto furiously kicked the post before him.

" Grrh!" Boruto grunted kicking the post with all his might.

" Oh yes, break your leg against the post. That'll show them." Hiashi said.

Boruto ignored the comment as he continued kicking. Hiashi watched, he couldn't help but admire the fire and determination in his grandson's eyes.

" Ignore them..." Hiashi said.

**Later...**

Boruto was walking through the Hyuuga compound eating a dango out of anger. He was so focused on the incident he had not even realized just how far he had walked.

" I never seen this part before..." Boruto said as he realized his new surroundings.

As Boruto surveyed the new area, he came across a young man who was but the age of 4. His hair was black and he donned Hyuuga training attire, he was taking down laundry that was hanging on a clothesline and putting it in a basket.

" Hi!" Boruto said.

The boy turned around. Boruto noticed immediately something was different about this boy.

" Oh, Hiashi-sama's gradnson." The boy said bowing. " I am Hyuuga Akio, a pleasure to meet you."

" Hi Akio!" Boruto couldn't take his eyes off the young Hyuuga's forehead. There appeared to be some weird symbol.

It was then they heard a door slide open. A man walked out sporting brown short hair. He looked across and was stunned.

He immediately walked over to his son. "Akio! Don't pester Hiashi-sama's grandson." He said.

Boruto noticed this man had the same symbol that his son had on his forehead.

" Hi, we were just taking, sorry I just got lost, I never been to this part before."

" Oh, well this is where most branch members reside."

" Branch members?" Boruto asked.

**The Next Day...**

Boruto was walking through to the Hyuuga compound. When he heard a bloody scream. His head snapped up as he raced toward the source. Upon arrival he saw several Hyuugas standing around bearing witness to a Hyuuga on the ground clutching his head.

" Wh-what's happening!?" Boruto yelled. He also noticed a little boy on his knees crying next to the Hyuuga in pain.

" Akio?" Boruto said in surprise.

" Oto-san!" He cried.

Boruto looked over to see a main branch member with his hand in a sign.

"Akio is he doing this!?" Boruto pointed over to the main branch member. The boy sobbingly nodded yes.

Boruto ran over to the main branch member. " Hey!"

" Get back!" The main branch member demanded.

" Knock it off! What are ya trying to do kill him?" Boruto shouted.

" I said get back!"

" You're nothing but a big bully!" Boruto shouted.

" I will not tell you ag-" The main branch member's words were cut short as he found the young Uzumaki's foot placed squarely in his groin.

" Oto-san!" The young Hyuuga was relieved to see his father was no longer under the intense pressure of the jutsu.

Boruto ran over to their side.

" Is he ok?" Boruto asked.

" Hai."

Boruto felt a hand grabbing his shoulder and spin him around. The main branch member grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him up.

" You little brat!" The main house member said, only to look into the defiant eyes of the young Uzumaki. The surrounding Hyuugas looked on in shock.

The main branch member felt the presence of Hiashi Hyuuga standing behind him.

" Hiashi-sama..." The main house member said.

" Put my grandson down." Hiashi said firmly and bluntly.

" He attacked-" The main branch member began.

" Do I seriously have to ask you a second time!?" Hiashi said.

" n-no Hiashi-sama." The main branch member placed Boruto on his feet.

" Jii-san he needs help." Boruto pointed to Akio's father.

Hiashi looked over at the branch members. " Get him to a hospital." Hiashi commanded 2 Hyuugas.

" You're in a lot of trouble pal!" Boruto pointed at the main house member.

" Nothing's going to happen to him!" Akio's father shouted.

Boruto looked at him as he struggled to push himself up.

" Nothing's going to happen..." Tears filled his eyes. " Nothing's going to change..."

Boruto was shocked, Hiashi's eyes dimmed.

" Oto-san..." Akio said.

" The Main branch...I fought alongside them in the 4th Shinobi war. I thought things would be different afterwards , but nothing happened Boruto-sama. This is the fate of those who live in the cadet branch..." He looked to his son. " This is your fate Akio...please forgive me." Tears escaped his eyes.

Boruto was at a loss for words.

**Later...**

" Nani!?" Boruto said. " what do ya mean nothing's gonna happen to him!? You saw what he did!"

Hiashi sighed. " Unfortunately, if he felt threatened he was justified in doing it Boruto."

" What's threatened mean?" The 5 year old asked.

" It means he thought he was going to be hurt."

" But I talked to Akio's dad. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would just hurt someone."

" You would be surprised."

Boruto and Hiashi looked to see the Hyuuga Head elder standing before them.

" Many of those in the branch families harbor a great deal of resentment towards the main branch." The Elder said.

" Well if you did that to my head I'd be mad too." Boruto said.

" We do this to keep them in line. So they do not attack us and so the Byakugan can be protected." The Elder said.

" Well how come they get that seal and you don't?" Boruto asked.

Hiashi looked upon his grandson. It was astounding to see that even one of 5 years old could understand the flaws of how the Hyuuga clan is maintained.

" We are of the main branch. They are from a side branch. It is the main family's destiny to keep them in order as it is their destiny to protect the main family."

" Tou-chan says destiny is whatever you decide to make it." Boruto said.

Hiashi smiled on the inside, here was this 5 year old armed with nothing more than the values his parents taught him, beating a noble in his 70's in an argument.

" You are far too young to understand." The Elder took his leave.

" But Tou-chan said.."

" Your father is right Boruto, but it's a little complicated here. " Hiashi said.

" How?"

" The main branch has been doing this for a very long time."

"...so?"

" So we cannot just simply stop."

"...why?"

" Because the elders have decreed that it must be done. They believe that it is for the good of the Byakugan."

"...how? All it does is make people mad at each other."

Hiashi knew Boruto was right. But sadly it was not quite that simple.

" We'll talk about that later. For now you are going to apologize for what you did." Hiashi said.

" (sigh) Ok."

**Later...**

Hiashi stood to the side as Boruto looked up at the Main branch member. " I just wanna say I'm sorry for kicking you." Boruto said.

" ...I accept your apology." The main branch member walked away.

" Ok, now it's your turn." Boruto said innocently.

The main branch member looked back at Boruto. " I beg your pardon."

" You have to go apologize to Akio's dad." Boruto said.

" Excuse me?"

" Kaa-chan says when you hurt someone, you have to say you're sorry. I hurt you and said I was sorry, now you have to go say you're sorry for hurting him." Boruto said.

" Me? Apologize to a branch member?" He looked over to Hiashi to see if his grandson was serious. Hiashi furrowed his brow at him. The main branch member was stunned.

**Later...**

The main branch member stood before the cadet. The humiliation heightened as he saw many of the cadet branch were bearing witness. Boruto and Hiashi stood to the side.

" I apologize." He spat before walking away.

" Hey! That's no good!" Boruto yelled.

The main branch member looked back at him.

" Kaa-chan always told me when you say you're sorry, don't do it with an attitude or they won't think you're really sorry!"

Some of the cadets were trying to contain their laughter as this main branch member was being ordered around by a mere 5 year old.

The main branch member's hands shook in anger. He once again approached the cadet. " Please accept my apology."

Akio looked up at his father and held his hand smiling.

" I accept. Arigato."

Cadet members all around were smiling. Today the cadet branch had regained just a tiny bit of their dignity thanks to Boruto. The Main branch member walked off.

" Ko, please take Boruto back, there is some business here I would like to do." Hiashi said.

" Of course Hiashi-sama." Ko extended his hand to Boruto who took it excitedly.

" Bye!" Boruto waved spastically. Some of the cadet members waved back to him.

As the door slid closed, Hiashi approached the branch family. " My grandson speaks the truth, so that being the case..." Hiashi slowly bowed to the branch family. " Please accept **my **apology as well."

The surrounding cadets were stunned to see Hiashi show such an act of humility.

**The Next Day...**

Boruto was striking against a post at the Hyuuga compound, when he saw one of the elders walking past him.

" I see you haven't given up yet." The elder said.

Boruto continued striking, this was one of the elders who had referred to him as a loser the other day.

" Eventually you will see that without a Byakugan all this training won't add up to much." He said in a manner of trying to make Boruto realize something.

Boruto continued striking.

" You have been causing quite a bit of trouble lately I see. Humiliating a member of the Main branch is not wise, I'm positive your mother has at least informed you of that much about our clan."

" Beat it." Boruto put bluntly.

The elder was shocked. " The fact that you are Hiashi-sama's grandson does not mean you can speak anyw-"

**"Piss Off!" **Boruto continued striking.

The Elder was in shock. "I would expect the son of Hyuuga Hinata to be better mannered. I will inform your grandfather of this." The elder said as he walked away.

Little did the elder realize that his grandfather had already seen the entire event from across the field behind a door. He was literally shocked. As far back as he could remember no Hyuuga child, especially at that age had openly defied an elder.

He watched his grandson continue to strike the post. He was certainly different. It was not unheard of that a Byakugan user would give birth to a non-Byakugan user, but what made Boruto and his sister different was they were born of the original head of the clan, to this extent is unheard of. However there was a reason why the head would marry within the clan, so the bloodline of their children would be absolute. This was an absolute fact regarding the head of the Hyuuga clan. He gazed upon his grandson realizing how unfair it was. He was by far the most strong willed child he had ever known, refusing to take self pity regardless of what other "lesser minded" Hyuugas told him. His training ethics were next to none and he consistently pushed his limits. Perhaps he felt a need to prove to his grandfather that it was not a waste of time training him. Not that that was ever an issue with Hiashi. He enjoyed very much training his grandson. He was different from training his mother and aunt, and even his uncle.

His mother was far too kindhearted, and often held back in striking, the elders deemed her weak and her father was forced to cast her out not because he gave up on her or thought she would never amount to anything, he wanted her to find her own way and forge her own path. Despite this he and his daughter found their way to each other once again. His aunt, to Hiashi's shame , whenever she made the slightest mistake she would look at him with a slight hint of fear, as though after seeing what happened to her sister that the same would happen to her, as in he would withhold his love from her, though that was never the case with her sister and wouldn't be with her.

But one thing that separated Boruto from his mother , aunt and uncle which Hiashi found amusing was Boruto was not afraid to talk back to him. At first Hiashi was stunned because it was something he was not used to. But it became interesting after a while. There have been times where he and Boruto would bicker over a technique and Boruto would get pissed off and do the move how he liked it anyway. Now Hiashi would feel something was wrong with his grandson if he didn't speak up about something.

Hiashi looked saddened as he thought of Neji, he and Boruto had many things in common yet huge differences. One of their similarities being that they both had incredible leadership qualities, though different qualities they may be. Both had a way of making people listen to them. As far as skill was concerned both had their own distinct title to hold. Neji having the Byakugan was absolutely magnificent in Juu-ken, a true prodigy. Up to the time of his death he had learned nearly all of the sacred Hyuuga techniques, and most likely would have learned them all if alive today. Boruto, born with no Byakugan, a Dojutsu which was once believed to be essential to Juu-ken trained in the art and surpassed even his grandfather's expectations. Maybe he trained himself so hard because he wanted to be closer to his grandfather, or maybe because someone was foolish enough to tell him he couldn't do it. One thing Hiashi learned was never tell his grandson he couldn't do something, because he would go to the ends of the Earth to prove them wrong. Despite both their obvious qualifications, they would never be allowed to become head. Neji cursed by the branch seal, despite his skill would have never been allowed to succeed. Boruto, technically the first born of the original heir, strong-minded (stubborn) and well skilled, who Hiashi could tell had the courage to make real changes within the Hyuuga would never be able to succeed. If he at least possessed the Byakugan maybe an argument of some kind could have been made.

That day Hiashi realized something. For years he had been doing his best to mend relations with the Main and branch families. But even after the war when they fought to protect each other , things still stayed primarily the same afterwards.

Then he looked at Boruto, he would never be able to succeed the clan, but that was not to suggest he couldn't change it. Perhaps change had to come from a someone different, a non Byakugan user who had nothing to gain nor lose.

Hiashi reflected a moment. He thought of what happened recently because Boruto made a stand against the Main branch and an apology was forced from a Main branch member to a cadet. Something that was unheard of excluding his apology to Neji.

_" Boruto..." _Hiashi thought. _" Perhaps you are what this clan needs."_

0000000000000000000

More will come Please read and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

This was a story I wrote due to the fact that I wanted to put them into put them into I am Boruto Uzumaki and I am Hyuuga, but did not have the opportunity. I do hope that the chain of events do coincide with my original pieces. But if not the original Anime is guilty of the same thing anyway.

Do not own Naruto.

00000000000000000

Boruto walked toward the dojo of the Hyuuga compound. As he slid open the door he saw a body hit the floor before him.

" Ne?" Boruto said.

The boy that hit the floor picked his head up and looked at him.

" Akio..." Boruto said. He looked across and saw a a gang of Main branch children all in training attire. " What are you guys doing!?"

" We're teaching this branch member to know his place." A Hyuuga child said." Ever since his father got that apology he's been walking around all high and mighty. Like he thinks he's as good as the Main branch now."

" He is..."

Akio looked up at Boruto stunned.

" Are you serious? They're born to serve us." One of the Hyuuga children said. " They're below us!"

" That's not true!" Boruto walked up imparting himself between the Main branch Hyuugas and the Cadet. " Kaa-chan said that the Main branch and Cadet is supposed to protect and look out for each other!"

Akio allowed the words to truly soak in for a moment.

" Next thing you'll tell us you're as good as a Hyuuga." One of the boys scoffed.

The Hyuuga children erupted in laughter. Off in a corner of the dojo, Hyuuga Kinjo leaned against a wall surveying the situation with his arms crossed.

Boruto merely scowled at him.

" Kaa-chan says Neji my uncle was the best Juu-ken fighter she ever knew and he was from the branch family! Just because you're from the Main family it don't make you any better than the branch!"

" Ok..." one of the Hyuuga boys said he was considerably bigger. " If you think this Cadet is as good as the Main branch, then let him prove it. I'll take him on right now."

" How about taking me on you stu.." Boruto was cut off.

" Boruto-sama..." Akio said as he reached up and grabbed his hand. " Let me..."

" Akio.."

" Let me fight for you..."

Boruto smiled as he nodded.

Akio took a deep breath and stood up to face the Main branch challenger.

" Hmpph." The Hyuuga boy scoffed as he got into stance.

The other Hyuuga children along with Boruto moved to one side of the dojo. Akio got into stance.

" Go!" A Hyuuga boy yelled.

The 2 Hyuugas clashed. Akio was on the defense, he tried to land a strike but the Main branch boy's reach was considerably greater.

Akio caught a palm strike to the face, knocking him to the ground.

" Come on Akio!" Boruto cheered.

Boruto looked to the side of him. Seeing Boruto cheer for him gave him the courage to push forward. As the larger Hyuuga boy came in for a thrust . Akio sidestepped and and delivered a side kick to is leg which knocked him off balance.

Akio then threw a double palm strike to his side knocking him over.

" Yosh!" Boruto yelled.

The other Hyuuga children were silent.

" Put him away already!" One of the Hyuuga children yelled.

The fight continued. After a few minutes of intense fighting, Akio fell back hitting the floor. The larger Hyuuga boy took a knee exhausted. Akio struggled to get back to his feet, but was having no luck.

" It's over, branch member you lost." Kinjo said.

" Hey!Who said!?" Boruto demanded.

" He can't even get up." Akko's opponent said. " It's pointless to keep going." He began walking away slowly as he was exhausted.

" No!" Akio was struggling to get back up. " We're not done!"

Boruto saw Akio was at his limit. He walked over and helped him to his feet. " Come on Akio, I'll take you back to your place."

" No! I..I can.." Akio was completely out of breath.

" Hey don't worry." Boruto said. " You did great."

Boruto helped Akio out of the dojo, as the door slid closed, the larger Hyuuga boy sat down immediately from exhaustion.

" You let that branch member make a fool of you." Kinjo said as he walked away.

Later, Boruto had Akio's arm over his shoulder as he walked him back.

" Boruto-sama..." Akio began. " I'm sorry I didn't win."

" Are you kidding? You were awesome!" Boruto stated.

Akio looked down in embarrassment. " Arigato...Boruto-Sama."

" Hey, about that..." Boruto said. " You don't have to call me -Sama. Just Boruto is fine."

" H-Hai."

The next day...

Boruto was in the corridor where the elder meetings typically takes place.

" Careful...careful..." Boruto said as he took the last tag that Himawari handed to him. Both were in Hyuuga training attire. He then placed it under the last seat cushion. He then put a recording device in a corner.

" Come on." Boruto led his sister out as she giggled.

They ran across to another corridor to hide.

" This is gonna be awesome!" Boruto said which prompted louder giggles from his sister.

" Pardon me young Uzumaki..." Said voice from behind them which shocked both of them.

Boruto turned around and was relieved to see it was Akio's father.

" Ohayo!" Boruto said.

" I heard about what happened the other day." He kneeled before Boruto.

" I wanted to thank you Boruto. Because of you my son has an air of confidence in himself I had not seen before."

" I'm glad!" Boruto said.

Himawari watched as the Hyuuga elders were approaching the corridor.

" nii-san nii-san ..." She tugged on his sleeve.

He looked across to see the elders.

" Shh, this is gonna be good, hide..." Boruto told Akio's father.

" Hm? Hide?"

The 3 hid away, Boruto took one last look then froze. He saw that his aunt Hanabi was accompanying the elders.

Boruto gasped.

" What is it?" Akio's father asked.

" Just wait here." Boruto quickly dashed toward his aunt.

" Hanabi baa-chan! Wh-what are you doing?" Boruto asked innocently.

" Oh hello Boruto." Hanabi smiled. " We're just having a meeting with the elders today."

" Well uh why?" Boruto asked frantically. He looked to the elders. " you guys work my aunt too hard, you don't really need her in a meeting do you?"

" It's just for a little while Boruto, don't worry." Hanabi smiled.

" Well uhhh, let me take you to your seat then!" Boruto said.

" Really?" Hanabi asked.

" Of course! Kaa-chan says it's only proper to show a lady to her seat." Boruto said.

" Awww well aren't you sweet." Hanabi smiled as Boruto led her into the room.

" Here you go." Boruto said as he quickly snatched the tag out from under the cushion without his aunt noticing. " Have a seat." He then put it in the back of his pants.

" You are just too much sweetheart." Hanabi said as all the elders walked in.

" Uzumaki..." One of the elders said. " Stop pestering Hanabi and let us get on with our day."

Boruto shot the elder a stern glare as he crossed his arms.

_"Hmm, why does that seem familiar?" _Hanabi thought. Suddenly a glimpse of her father flashed through her mind. _" Oh..."_

" Well see you later Hanabi baa-chan." Boruto walked out the door.

He then ran comically ran back toward his sister and Akio's father.

" Boruto, what are you up to?" Akio's father asked.

" Here it comes..." Boruto said excitedly.

" Well let's get don to business shall we?" The Head elder said.

As the elders all sat at once a small pope was heard and they flew 5 feet from their seats. One flew up and landed on his back on the table. Hanabi was looking around frantically .

" Wh-What just happened?" Hanabi said. She looked around as the elders

" UZUMAKIIIIII!" The Head Elder yelled.

Himawari was shocked as she did not know what she had played accomplice to. Akko's father was white-eyed in shock.

Boruto erupted in laughter so hard he fell back onto the ground. That was when the smile instantly faded from his face as he remembered what was in the back of his pants.

"Wait!" Boruto yelled. It was too late however as the impact detonated the tag and Boruto flew upwards flipping forward.

" Nii-san's flying!" Himawari laughed as she pointed up at her brother.

Later...

" Uzumaki I expect you to do something about this!" The Head Elder said to Naruto as he cradled his back. " This sort of behavior won't stand on the Hyuuga premise!"

" Trust me Elder I'm going to have a long talk with my son about this." Naruto assured.

" See to it that you do!" The Elder said as he took his leave.

Naruto then walked upstairs into the bathroom where Hinata was applying ointment to Boruto's backside.

" Don't you know the first rule of pranking!?" Naruto lectured. " Never fall victim to your own prank!"

" Ngh! Worth it." Boruto said.

" Shame on you." Hinata said. " Pulling pranks on elderly men, what if one of them had gotten hurt?"

" Isn't it kinda their fault , they have the Byakugan, shouldn't they have seen it?" Boruto protested

" Oh no you don't young man." Hinata said. " Now you go lay down on your stomach and let this heal."

" Hai..." Boruto walked slowly towards his room.

" And don't think we're not gonna discuss this later because we are." Naruto said.

" And first thing tomorrow you are going to go apologize to the Elders." Hinata said.

Moments later Naruto was observing the recording device that was in the Hyuuga meeting room. He then hooked it up to his laptop.

" What's that ?" Hinata came in.

" Our son decided to make a little video of his prank. I guess his trophy."

" Naruto-kun, delete that." Hinata said.

" Let's just see this. He went through all the trouble. Let's observe his handiwork." Naruto said. " One time, then we delete it."

" (sigh) one time..." Hinata said.

" Ok..." Naruto played the video.

He and Hinata watched it intently. Hinata was happy to see Boruto get Hanabi out of the crosshairs of his prank. Then she and Naruto watched as the Elders flew from their seats, and one flying so high he landed on his back on the table.

" He's grounded..." Naruto said still watching the video. " I mean there's no question about that."

" Oh definitely." Hinata said.

"I know we said we were gonna delete it but let's just see it one more time." Naruto said trying to maintain his composure.

" I..I guess." Hinata's lips began to curl slightly. " But I don't think this is funny, not in the least bit."

" Right hold on." Naruto paused the video when the Elder was in the air and landed on the table. " How much air do you think he caught? Like 6 feet?"

" N-Naruto-kun that's not funny!" Hinata's smile was breaking through.

" I know, that's why we're gonna see it again so we know the gravity of the situation." Naruto jokingly said.

" No-No Naruto-kun." Hinata protested, trying her best to maintain her composure.

Upon seeing the video again. Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing.

0000000000000000000

More will come Please read and REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

This was a story I wrote due to the fact that I wanted to put them into put them into I am Boruto Uzumaki and I am Hyuuga, but did not have the opportunity. I do hope that the chain of events do coincide with my original pieces. But if not the original Anime is guilty of the same thing anyway.

Do not own Naruto.

00000000000000000

" Byakugan!" Boruto strained his eyes as he put his hands together in a seal while alone in the dojo.

He took a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead and take a deep breath before returning to training.

" Byakugan!" He said, trying to focus his chakra.

On the outside two Hyuugas walked by as they overheard the commotion in the dojo.

" Is that Uzumaki?" One of them asked.

" Yeah, poor kid , he doesn't realize you can't just "awaken" the Byakugan, it's not like the Sharingan, either you have it or you don't. He's just wasting his time." The other Hyuuga responded.

Back in the dojo Boruto continued training. " Byakugan!"

Later, Boruto was sitting on the porch looking up at the sky.

" Hey loser!" One of the Hyuuga children called out.

Boruto shot him an annoyed glare.

" You awaken the Byakugan today?" He snickered.

" Pardon me young man, but to whom are you calling a loser?" Hiashi said as he walked along the porch.

The young Hyuuga froze. " I apologize Hiashi-sama, I..."

" Perhaps you should spend more time training and less time calling people names." Hiashi said with a hint of venom in his voice.

" Yes Hiashi-sama, I'll go train now!" The Hyuuga boy ran off.

" I had it handled 'Jii-san..." Boruto said.

" Of course you did." Hiashi said. " But why let you have all the fun?"

Hiashi came to sit next to his grandson.

"Boruto..." Hiashi began. " I need to talk to you..."

Later...

Boruto was striking the post angrily as his grandfather watched.

" I don't see why you have to go." Boruto said.

" Because Boruto this is the best for everyone." Hiashi said. " Besides, if I'm going to train you better I must expand my own horizons."

" What are you gonna learn out there? You know the best Tai-jutsu moves." Boruto said.

"Oh I see, so I'm that strong?" Hiashi said.

Boruto stopped striking and looked up befuddled at his grandfather. " Well...yea."

Hiashi sighed. " Boruto no matter how strong someone is, never forget that there are those out there who are stonger. In my lifetime I came to master Juu-ken but still have been beaten."

" No way!" Boruto said.

" Remind to tell you about a man named Otsutski Toneri one day."

" Well when are you gonna be back?" Boruto asked.

" I'll be back sooner than you think."

A month later...

Hyuuga Hiashi walked up a large hill carrying with him a nap sack. He approached up on the hill a large residence. He saw an open gate which gave off an open and welcoming presence.

Hiashi looked to his right to see various training equipment ranging from weights to striking dummies.

Hiashi continued until he saw a man standing at the main doorway. The man seemed to be at least in his late 70's with white hair and green and black clothing.

"Good afternoon..." Hiashi said with a bow. " My name..."

" Oh I'm well aware of who you are master Hyuuga. You've been making quite a stir around this area."

" I see.." Hiashi said. " then I assume you know why I'm here."

" Of course. Shall we just get down to it?" The man said. " By the way I am Sho Tsen."

" Thank you." Hiashi said.

Later...

Hiashi was looking out of breath as he held up his stance against the foreign master. His hand badly bruised from a counter the master performed on him while trying to to perform the 64 palms of divinity.

The man across from him was maintaining his poise and seemed to not be struggling.

" I see..." Hiashi said as he deactivated his Byakugan. " It's true , you are a master of internal attacks." Hiashi stood up.

" Oh?" Said Sho, relaxing his stance.

Hiashi suddenly knelt down. The old master was stunned by this.

" Please...I ask that you take me on as your student." Hiashi said bowing.

Sho was utterly surprised.

Later...

" I see." The old master said. " That is why you were fighting the other masters in this area."

He and Hiashi were sitting at a table having tea.

" Hai, I had to make sure the techniques were legitimate." Hiashi said.

" What I don't understand is since you have mastered Juu-ken, why do you wish to learn my style?"

Hiashi looked down. " As I'm sure you've heard, my clan possesses a very rare trait known as the Byakugan. It was based off this trait we developed Juu-ken."

" Hmm." The old man nodded.

" My daughter gave me 2 grandchildren. Since the father did not possess our kekki-genkai, neither grandchild inherited it. Despite that, my grandson trains very hard in Juu-ken, but I fear that without the Byakugan he will not be able to go much farther as variety of techniques is concerned."

" I see, your Byakugan allows you to see your opponent's insides. Making for accurate damage."

" My grandson loves Juu-ken. But he may become disheartened if he finds himself stuck. I don't want that to happen."

" I understand now, my style of fighting like Juu-ken focuses on internal damage, however I dveleoped it with no special tool like the Byakugan. That is why you wish to learn it. So to teach your grandson."

" Exactly."

The oldman stood up and walked a few steps. " I'll take you on as my student."

" Thank you."

A month later, Hiashi was seen practicing his new form on a sparring dummy as the old master looked on when all of a sudden a messenger appeared before the gate.

"Master Sho. The council has sent me to deliver you this message." He said placing a scroll in his hand.

Hiashi looked on curiously as the master read the scroll.

" Master Sho, is everything ok?" Hiashi asked.

" Of course, but it seems tomorrow we'll be making a little visit." The old master said.

The next day, Hiashi and his teacher appeared before the council of masters in the area.

"Shall I wait outside?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes you should." One of the masters responded.

" I see no reason why he should leave, this concerns him after all." Master Sho said.

Hiashi was shocked.

" Very well. Master Sho it is simply like this, we cannot allow you to train this man any further." One of the masters said.

" Oh? And why would that be?" said Sho.

" Master Sho you know full well why. This council agreed long ago that our secrets will not be revealed to foreginers." Said one of the masters. " Was it not you who implemented this rule?"

" Yes...it was."

"Imagine my surprise when I learned that you of all people agreed to teach this man. Not only a foreigner but a shinobi as well."

" It's true, I once harbored great hatred toward shinobi. But as time passed, I began to see the new path shinobi from afar were taking."

" What do you mean?" One of the masters asked.

" Times have been far more peaceful for a while now. It was due to shinobi like Master Hyuuga and other shinobi winning the war."

" A war that they started. Make no mistake, the war was won by shinobi but it was started by shinobi. As long as they exist times will never be truely peaceful." One of the masters stared at Hiashi with a look of disgust.

" Master Hyuuga..." He began. " ..came to me to learn my style, he abandoned his status and became a student. The reason for it was not for some hidden ambition. But so he could teach his grandchildren so as to deepen his bond with them. We all know of the Hyuuga reputation, they have a reputation of arrogance that traveled even this far. For the head of their clan to undergo such a drastic change just for that, are we not obligated to change as well?"

" Master Sho, we have given our answer." One of the old masters said.

" And if I choose to train him anyway?" Master Sho said somewhat defiantly.

" Then you are aware of how we will settle this."

Hiashi looked across at them not sure what was going on. " Master Sho, what will happen?"

" I will have to fight a combatant of the council's choosing."

Hiashi was shocked.

0000000000000000000

More will come Please read and REVIEW.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE POSSIBLE SPOILERS

"An Author's note, I will be putting up new chapters soon. My job just demands a lot of my time, and I'm going to use this forum and say how absolutely disappointed I am with Boruto the movie. A huge let down in my opinion. I do not like in the least how they portrayed Boruto. Nor how they portrayed Himawari in the one-shot special. They made her seem like a psycho-path and the dynamic everyone seemed to have for this past 8-9 months is that these were 2 siblings who loved each other and would do anything for each other. It's nice they gave her the Byakugan but not nice that they did not give it to Boruto. Now people will think when Boruto does something nice for her it is out of fear of her. This whole thing was terrible, I seriously wish they had let me write this movie and one-shot based on what I saw."

"The only way this could get worse..."

Sasuke walks in

" Is that!"

" Griping about the movie?" Seasick said.

" Don't you start! You dropped so many balls in that movie I don't know where to begin!"


End file.
